


True Love

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a love note from Cosima to Delphine that she never sends." requested by ownyourstage.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Crumpled papers strewn about the room.

 

Hopeless declarations of love scratched on stationery soaked with tears.

 

It was too late, it had to be.

 

Delphine had made the decision for both of them.

 

Cosima had had to move on.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Delphine,_

_My Dear Delphine,_

_My Love,_

_My French Puppy,_

* * *

 

 

Countless headings, letters with content only words different from the last.

 

Words couldn’t express what she felt.

 

She had been at it for hours, days, hiding the rejects before making a new pile, sending them out to be recycled bags at a time.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, a letter, the truth on paper.

 

* * *

 

 

_My First Love,_

_I met you, and I didn’t know what love was. I thought I did, but I was wrong. So, so wrong. You taught me that very quickly._

_Our love was like a lightning bolt. It hit me, and suddenly my world was on fire, and everything was burning and changing, but through the flames, I could always see your face._

_You kept me alive, you kept me from burning up inside, from the hatred, from the confusion. You kept me on solid ground, no matter how high up you were flying._

_I knew nothing about you. I knew everything._

_I loved you._

_And then you left..._

_And then I found Shay._

_She picked up my pieces and slowly mended them. The fire washed over me, and she treated my wounds, rather than pouring all of herself in trying to put it out._

_I don’t hate you for trying to do that. I never could. Hate you, that is._

_I loved you since the day I met you, and I’ll do so until the day I die._

_You were my first love, my french puppy, my eskimo pie._

_I’ll never forget you._

_But now it’s time to move on. The fire’s out. I don’t need a warrior anymore._

_You were my first love, but you weren’t my last._

_Adieu,_

_Cosima_

* * *

 

She stood up from her desk, stretching as she stared down at the letter on her desk. Stared, and stared, and stared.

 

Then she opened the drawer, and put it inside, locking it forever before turning to go to her closet, where a suit hung from the door.

 

“Are you almost ready?” a soft voice called out from the neighboring room.

 

“Never more ready,” she replied, her voice catching as tears rose in her eyes.

  
Never more ready to get married, never more ready to spend a lifetime with the woman she loved, the woman that would always be there for her, the woman who was her true love.


End file.
